The Nightmare's of Monster
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: "Castiel." "Yes mother?" "Never kill too many people in one place or the Winchester's will find you. At first they were nothing to worry about but John Winchester and his sons are very dangerous. You must not ever let them catch you."


" _Castiel."_

 _"Yes mother?"_

 _"When you grow up and are all on your own you must remember one thing."_

 _Castiel waited politely in silence for his mother to continue._

 _"Never kill too many people in one place or the Winchester's will find you. At first they were nothing to worry about but John Winchester and his sons are very dangerous. You must not ever let them catch."_

 _Castiel made a face of confusion, his mother sounded scared and a monster, especially a werewolf is not afraid of anything, especially not some humans. Castiel decided not to question his mothers fear and nodded his agreement._

 _"Alright mother."_

 _"I am serious Castiel. If you leave the mansion you must be careful. The eldest Winchester is ruthless. No doubt his sons will be too."_

Castiel never worried much about the Winchester's finding him. To him, the Winchester's were a simple whisper on the wind. A monster that Castiel knew died, he quirked an eyebrow and another whispered "Winchester" as if saying the name would summon the hunters.

Castiel was starting to think that the Winchester's were a myth made up to keep Werewolves from killing too many humans when one night his opinions on the brothers were forcefully changed.

Castiel was peaceful. He didn't kill humans, he thought it was a savage behavior and he wished to live more like the creatures in that children's movie Zootopia. (His brother's always teased him for only watching kids movies, but he liked the happy endings.) Castiel left home at a young age. He grew up on animal hearts after refusing to eat human hearts and by the time Castiel turned twenty to stay satisfied he only had to eat one animal heart a year. Other than that he ate normal human food.

He kept a job at a gas station, stayed in a small apartment and learned to have some human friends. He was essentially normal, stayed in control and never went savage.

One night, a brisk night really Castiel was walking home very late. The moon was only a crescent but Castiel enjoyed the night. He had heard rumors that Dean Winchester was in town. Well, not rumors really. He heard someone saying it as they packed their room and promptly fled town, urging Castiel to do the same.

Castiel never imagined he would be targeted by the Winchester's. He never really believed they existed in the first place but then again being pressed against a brick wall by a man with scattered freckles and green eyes tended to change such opinions.

At first Castiel didn't even know that this man was a hunter. It must have been due to his unaveragely slow reaction, because all Castiel could think was that this man was beautiful. The first thing Castiel did after Dean thrust him against the wall was gasp for air because Dean's beauty literally took his breath away. Next Castiel gaped for a few seconds flat and murmured:

"You are beautiful."

This caught Dean offguard. His grip lessened as his face reddened just a smidge, emphasizing the expanse of freckles all over his cheeks.

"Wh-What?"

"Never before have I believed in a deity, but now I know one must exist-" Castiel interrupted himself to raise a dazed hand to Dean's face. "-Because only a god could have sculpted a face such as yours."

Dean visibly hesitated before he pulled back sharply.

"I- You've been killing people!" He blurted. Castiel dropped his hand, wishing Dean hadn't pulled away.

"Excuse me?"  
Dean seemed to step out of his gaze. He shook out his shoulders and his face settled into a sheltered scowl.

"You are going to pretend that we are just friends, walking down the street. You are going to get in my car and we are going to talk."

Castiel snorted.

"And why would I do that?" He asked skeptically. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't you will be riding in the truck."

Castiel sighed dramatically.

"The attractive ones are always the sociopths."

Dean didn't take well to the comment and shoved a gun up against Castiel's ribs.

"Move."

Castiel sighed and complied, tilting his head towards Dean with a gentle smile.

"What is your name?" He asked thoughtfully. Dean glared at Castiel. "I am Castiel. Just want to know who my captor is."  
"Dean Winchester," Dean finally bit out. Castiel's first reaction was to smile.

"Dean," he said thoughtfully. Then he frowned. "Winchester."

He stopped walking, and stared at Dean.

"Dean Winchester," he repeated together. "Son of John Winchester?"

Dean frowned and shoved the gun farther into Castiel's ribs.

"How do you know that?"

Castiel took a surprised step back, wincing as Dean followed his every stop.

"You are a Winchester."

Dean grinned slowly. It was a terrifying thing to see but it was also extremely arousing, which left Castiel with fear, confusion, and an erection in his pants. He shifted so that his trench coat hid it.

"You've heard of me."

"I grew up with tales of your father. I spent much of my life hearing about you and your brother. I never imagined you actually existed."

"Guess you should have. Might have been more careful."

Castiel was then hauled into the back seat of the car and a tall man slapped cuffs onto his wrists. Castiel couldn't help the animal impulse to hiss as the silver pressed into his skin. He quickly contained himself and focus his eyes on Dean.

"You must be Sam," he muttered. Sam startled in the passenger seat looking back at Castiel who was strapped in tight.

"How do you know-?"  
"You two are the only things I have ever seen to frighten any monster."

Sam didn't seem too delighted about that but Dean grinned in pride.

"Your brother Dean is very beautiful Sam."

Then as a second thought he added.

"You two believe me to be savage."

Sam blinked.

"That is an interesting way to say it but I suppose so."

"I do not eat humans," Castiel stated. "I eat human hearts, but only when necessary other than that I eat as any human would."

"Likely story," Dean grumbled, but Sam seemed interested.

"Really? That's impressive. We have only met a few werewolves able to do that," he commented. Castiel nodded.

"Most think that my efforts are for nothing," Castiel stated. "But I believe that killing humans is barbaric, even archaic."

"That's good to hear," Sam said honestly. "But we don't really have great experiences with werewolves so we can't really take your word for it."  
Dean snorted again but didn't say a word, his eyes seemed glued to the road, but he didn't seem all that angry.

"That is understandable Sam. What are you and your brother searching for that you kidnapped me instead of killing me?"

Sam hummed from the front seat, flipping through his papers.

"There have been a few deaths here during a full moon and all of sudden once we got to town there were a bunch of disappearances."

Castiel frowned for a moment, realized what must have happened and then chuckled under his breath.

"I understand."

"You do?" Sam said in surprise.

"This town is predominantly werewolf inhabited. We are prohibited to kill too many humans around town in fear of raising a suspicion from you two. That law was broken by a werewolf not long ago, he got in a lot of trouble and he had a few associates who broke that law as well not long after him."

Castiel tilted his head forward.

"When you two arrived into town most of the werewolves fled in fear that you had killed them, which is why there were so many sudden disappearances."  
Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How do I get proof of that?" Sam asked.

"Visit the prisoners, check to see that they are werewolves. Don't worry no one here would dare attack you. If you ask friends of the disappearees you will notice they always go on vacation near full moons, and are never home at that time of month. That should give you the evidence you require yes?"

Sam made a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

"Yeah."  
"That doesn't mean we are letting you go," Dean snapped suddenly. The car was parked, Castiel wasn't sure how long they hadn't been moving but before Castiel knew it he was being rough handled out of the car and into a motel room. Castiel stumbled a bit, but regained his steps, turning to look at the eldest Winchester.

"Dean!"

"He ain't leaving until we have proven his word to be true," Dean repeated stubbornly.

"It is alright Sam," Castiel stated with a smile. He walked over to Dean, his hands still handcuffed behind his back to his great dismay. "I quite enjoy your brothers company."

Sam looked confused for a moment, and then his face lit up in understanding.

"Gay werewolves?" He stated in surprise. Castiel sent him an unimpressed glance, but Dean began retreating, spluttering phrases as if he was on trial. "Dean he totally likes you!"

Dean sent Sam a sharp glare.

"I don't like guys-"

"Oh, tell that to Harry Fisher in 5th grade, Daniel Lyons in 12th grade, and who could forget that guy Garrett who you met two months ago and then snuck off to meet for the next few weeks as if I didn't know!"

Dean's mouth hung open in surprise, catching Castiel's attention.

"I would appreciate if someone uncuffed me," Castiel stated. "I would very much like to touch Dean's lips."

Sam stifled a laugh while Dean grouched a loud.

"You aren't touching me!"

At that moment Castiel's handcuffs fell from his wrists. He smiled at the person who had released him -Sam- and uttered a polite "Thank you". Sam grinned, even under his brother's killer glare.

"I will guard the door, from the room over thank you."

Before Dean could complain his brother was gone, leaving Dean and Castiel to the confines of the room together. Dean was still glaring at the door when Castiel began to take advantage of the situation. He stepped forward and touched the edge of Dean's ear. Dean stiffened beneath his touch, but relaxed as Castiel ran his fingers down the curve of it to Dean's neck to Dean's soft hair.

"You are very beautiful Dean Winchester. If I had known, you would look like this I would have tried to get myself captured years ago."

Castiel moved his hand to the curve of Dean's cheek and felt the warmth of his blush there. He smiled.

"You do not trust me much," he stated. Dean turned to face Castiel.

"No shit, you're a monster!" He snapped.

"I am sure you have met friendly monsters before," Castiel stated, Dean's eyes affirming the assumption. "How opposed would you be to having sex with me Dean Winchester?"  
Dean's eyes widened in surprise.

" _Dude take me out to dinner first._ "

Both Dean and Castiel stared at each other. Dean looked mortified while Castiel held an air of triumph.

"If that is as you wish," Castiel replied. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dean's before pulling away, about to make another comment on Dean's beauty when he was slammed back against Dean's lips. They kissed for a lot longer this time, lips moving against lips before neither could breath.

They broke away gasping for air.

"You are a fucking tease you know that?" Dean snapped as soon as he could find the words to do so. Castiel smiled.

"Either way it gave me you."

Dean smiled too and in case anyone was wondering (which no one would be dammit, Sam no ships Castiel and I you freak) Dean kept smiling especially when a few months later he got to introduce Castiel as his boyfriend to anyone and everyone who questioned their relationship.

Castiel thought it was very sweet and enduring.

 _"Do you not understand children?"_

 _The small werewolves peered up at Castiel with wide eyes, none of them affirming what Castiel had asked._

 _"The Winchester's are not to be feared unless you yourselves give them reason to hunt you down."_

 _"Did you really marry a monster Castiel?" One little girl interrupted. Castiel chuckled._

 _"According to them we are the monsters," he reminded. "And yes. I took what everyone was afraid of and I married him"_

 _Castiel smiled to himself – something he did often now – and nodded._

 _"Simply said, do not kill anyone and you want have to fear what everyone else fears."_

 _A much better lesson, he figured, then his mother had taught him._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This was inspired by that Tumblr post that says that all monsters must be terrified of the Winchester's cause they're scary as shit. It made me wonder what would happen if Castiel was a creature that was really gay and not afraid of the Winchester's and this happened.


End file.
